1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transportation of media cartridges from one storage library to another storage library.
2. Background Art
A data storage library includes a number of storage cells for storing media cartridges. Data is read from and written to the media cartridges. Computers and other devices can use the data stored on the media cartridges.
A multiple storage library system relies on cooperative operation between multiple storage libraries. The cooperative operation depends upon transportation of media cartridges between multiple storage libraries. For example, a media cartridge may need to be transported from a first storage library to a second storage library within the same system.
As the storage libraries are individual entities, a separate connecting means is required to connect the separate entities to transport a media cartridge from the first storage library to the second storage library. A pass through port can be used to transport the media cartridge from the first storage library to the second storage library. If the pass through port should fail or otherwise become inactive, the cooperative operation of the multiple storage library system also fails or becomes similarly inactive.